


Seungyul. Sleepy. Snuggles.

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Seungyul. Sleepy. Snuggles.

Hangyul ternyata sudah menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Seungyoun dalam pelukannya bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar terbangun. Ketika ia mulai menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengubur wajahnya semakin dalam di ceruk leher pria yang lebih tua. Napasnya hangat menyapu kulit dan memantul kembali ke arahnya. Ditambah dengan proksimitas seperti ini? Resep termanjur untuk wajahnya memanas bahkan ketika kamar mereka masih gelap begini. Sebentar kemudian dirasakannya Seungyoun bergerak, sepertinya ia juga mulai terbangun, terbukti dari lingkaran tangan di sekeliling tubuhnya yang ikut bertambah erat.

(Though, to be fair, bahkan dalam tidurnya mereka berdua cenderung mengeratkan pelukan ke satu sama lain)

Hangyul merasakan napas yang terasa di puncak kepalanya. Hangat. Dirasakannya pula Seungyoun yang menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke rambutnya. Entah karena apa. Iseng mungkin.

(Gemas, kalau kita tanya Seungyoun. Sepagi ini ia sudah gemas dengan keberadaan Hangyul)

Hangyul sedikit menengadahkan kepala. Dengan sigap disambut Seungyoun dengan menjatuhkan satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

( _Close mouthed_. Mereka pernah sok-sokan coba-coba berciuman di pagi hari, seperti dalam fiksi. _Morning breath_. Saat itu mereka cuma tertawa-tertawa sambil saling menuduh napasnya yang lain lebih bau. Kemudian berebut ke kamar mandi agar bisa gosok gigi)

Setelah menerima kecupan dari Seungyoun Hangyul kembali menenggelamkan diri ke pelukan yang lebih tua. Sepuluh menit lagi. Ini sepuluh menit yang penting untuk mengawali hari dengan baik.


End file.
